Ghost Whisper
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Alfred is determended to find out who murdered his brother Matthew. And he'll follow that ghost whisper kid Arthur Kirkland to hell and back if he has to too find out. AU Rated T


**Do not ask what made me write this. Maybe I am getting all happy because it i getting close tot he best month of the year. OCTOBER! Plus I kinda like ghost stroeis. It is kinda based off of the story I am planning on writing. I'll most liekly put tha tone of DevanitART but for now I am testing it out on fanfiction. Please leave your reviews I will use them and I will be trying to update as mucha s I can.**

**I do not own hetalia!**

**XX**

Alfred made his way over to his friend when he got to school that day. It was his first day back in weeks. But he hadn't really felt like going to school ever since his brother had died. He had just felt like all the life had left him. Like when Matt died he took the light form Alfred's eyes with him. He was doing better now. His mother had told him that getting back to school would help him a lot. Getting back to a schedule. Alfred wasn't sure if this was really going to work but after days of hiding under his covers he would try anything.

What was worse is the fact he didn't even know what happened to his brother. I mean he knew it was murder, even if his mom tryed to adovide that fact, he knew. He just didn't know who did it or why or even how. No one would tell him anything! Alfred signed thinking about it,"It really sucks being a kid."

"Hey Alfred!" Alfred spun around to see his friend Toris running up at him waving a hand in the air. Alfred smiled. It had been a while since the two had seen each other. Well he hadn't seen him since the funeral. Alfred frowned a little at the memory.

"Toris."

"H..h...hey..a..alfred!" The brown haired boy chocked out through his breaths as he held himself up with his hands on his was out of breath from the running."How you been?"

"Good." Alfred said as the two began to walk side by side. "You?"

Toris looked up for a moment. " I've been alright. Me and that transfer kid form Poland are going out now."

"That's good. He already found someone. I mean it sucks being the new kid around here."

"Yeah but he isn't the new kid anymore."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Last time he had been to school the new kid was a cross dressing boy from Poland who he learned from Toris that his gender was make. They had gotten another new kid already? That was fast. Normally the school got one every year but it was never more than one. "We got another new kid?"

"Yeah." Toris stated looking around. "From what I've heard his from England."

"Oh cool then he'll have one of those accents that I love." The blond smirked thinking of posh British accents.

"Yeah but I've also heard other things." Toris said voice getting lower. Alfred leaned down to his friends level of height. "I've also heard that he's kinda weird."

"Werid how? Like good werid where it's kinky or bad werid where you want to stay away from?'

Toris paused for a moment. "Wait how can being weird be kinky? Oh never mind I don't know. I mean I've hard he calms to talk to ghost and stuff. He carrys a big spellbook around with him too."

Alfred stopped. "Wait did you say he can talk to the dead?"

Toris shrugged. "That's what I've heard. For all I know he is just some kid who came here and people are just making this junk up." Before their talk could go on the bell rang and Alfred and Toris found themselves running as fast as they could to get to class before they got deletion.

**XX**

"Did you hear about the new kid?"

"Dude he's such a weirdo! I saw him today at the bus stop, he's into magic and shit."

"Whatever. I just want him to stay away from me. That kid souds like a freak!"

Alfred heard all this in his first period class. The new kid was a freak. Or the new kid was some ghost whisper. Either way Alfred really didn't care. He hadn't even seen the guy yet so for all he knew he was normal/ But what Alfred wanted to know was could he really talk to ghost? If so maybe he could help him find his brother's killer. Or at least tell him how Matt died!

"Alfred F. Jones!" The teacher said.

Alfred jolted up out of his seat at the sound of the teachers voice. His teacher was an old woman. Ms. Wood. She had small framed glasses that sat on the tip of her noise and she Had short pale hair that he could tell used to be blond long before his time. "Yes Ms. Wood?"

"Your wanted in the office Alfred."

"What I do?" Alfred asked. He couldn't remember doing anything. Well not something school related he could get in trouble for.

"I don't know Alfred they didn't say. All I know is if you don't get your butt up there they'll come down here and yell at mine!" The old woman hissed as she held out the pass.

Alfred quietly took it form her and left the class room. "What a grump." He mumbled on his way to the main office. He ran his hand through his wheat blond hair while he tryed to think of a reason he would be called to the office. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he hit something.

"Ow!" Alfred yelped as he rumbled his head.

"What the bloody hell?" A voice said. Thick with an accent.

Alfred looked up to see a boy laying on the ground not just a few feet away from him. He had messy blond hair and dark green eyes. And he had some eyebrows. Not -oh-those-are-kind-of-big-eyebrows they where oh-my-God-those-things-are-some-big-eyebrows! He was wearing black pants and boots and a white t-shirt that read "Punk Not Dead" in big dripping letter of red.

"Sorry about that." Alfred apoligzed as he handed the boy his books. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright. Just watch where your going next time." The British boy said as he took his books back and picked up his bags. "By the way where you off to in such a hurry?"

"The main office. They called me up there for some reason." Alfred explained before a thought interned his head. "Hey where are going? I mean class has started already."

The green-eyed boy looked surprised for a moment. "I was going to the same place." He said clearing his throat. " I need to get a map of the school and what not."

"Why would you need that?" Alfred asked as the two made their way into the main building.

"So I know where the devil I'm going?"

"Oh...hey what's your name?" Alfred asked scratching his head." I haven't seen you before."

"Arthur. I just moved her from England."

The it hit him. The American stopped dead in his tracks and froze. Arthur stopped too looking at the boy. Alfred raised a finger and pointed at Arthur. "Your the new kid!"

**XX**

**Alright now that was awful. I don't think I'll even keep this going but I am going to post it anyway. If you want me to keep it going tell me. But I realy dont think I am going too. **


End file.
